Miért teszed ezt velem, Angyalom?
by Erynnis-hun
Summary: "Bőröd nedvességtől fénylik, lábaidat szégyenmentesen tárod szét, jobb és kényelmes hozzáférés reményében, fejed hátravetve, szemed csukva. Apró nyögések mutatják fokozódó élvezetedet." Slash, Sirius Black/Harry Potter.


**Miért teszed ezt velem, Angyalom?**

Meg akarlak dugni.

Minden porcikám fáj, lüktet... élvez utánad, Drága. Kikészítesz az ártatlan, mégis vágytól lucskos pillantásoddal, Angyal.

Minden vércsepp fülrepesztően sikít a testemben, az ereimben, a farkamban, csak hogy kitöltselek, benned legyek, az enyém legyél és én a Tiéd, lelkünk és testünk egyesüljön, örökre, visszavonhatatlanul, megmásíthatatlanul... te átkozott gyönyörűség!

Szétnyíló ajkakkal figyellek, távolról, mégis oly' közelről, elrejtőzve, amint... piszkos élvezeteket hajszolva kielégíted magad. Enyhén nyitott ajtóknál, kínozva engem. Kezem siklik, csúszik, torkom összeszorul a rettenetes szégyentől, ahogyan nem szégyellek bámulni, nézni,_ meglesni_ Téged, Angyalom.

_Meg akarlak dugni._

Könnyek folynak végig öregedő arcomon... tudod, Angyalom, undorító jelei ezek szégyenemnek, bűntudatomnak, vágyaimnak, viszonzatlan érzelmeimnek. Persze, nem tudod. Mert önző módon te, Angyalom, csak a saját kielégüléseddel, saját magaddal törődsz, figyelembe sem véve az ajtódnál összeomló lelket, amit kiszipolyozol belőlem minden egyes pillanattal. Simítással. Nyögéssel. Rándulással. Sóhajjal. Meg-meg rebbenő szempillákkal. Elnyíló ajkakkal.

Miért pont te, Angyalom?

Olyan ártatlan... sebezhető, olyan vagy, mint egy kis árva, akit az ember csak ölelne, míg világ ez a rohadt, fájdalmas világ; bugyuta szavakat, megnyugtató semmiségeket suttognak Neked... miért... Kérdem én, Tőled, Angyalom, miért vagy ilyen figyelmetlen?

_Nem veszed észre, mit teszel velem?_

Felőrölsz... Eltiporsz... Kínzol... Megölsz...

_Nem veszed észre, mit teszel velem?_

Mennyire szeretlek... vágylak, kívánlak Téged, Kedvesem...

És te nyitva hagyod az ajtódat, mialatt hajszolod önző kielégülésedet. Felelőtlen, imádnivaló Angyalom... Miért teszed ezt velem? Így is minden erőmre szükségem van, nehogy kegyetlenül, fejemet végleg elvesztve szégyentelenül eltiporjalak, megdugjalak, keményen, önzőn, vágyva... mint valami kis kurvát.

Nagyon... nagyon rossz voltál. Vagy.

Szeretlek...

Nem teheted ezt velem, Angyalom!

Én szeretlek téged, élvezettel fürdőzök figyelmedben, úszok szívdobogtató nevetésedben, veszek el csodálatos természetedben, szemeidben... és élvezek el elképzelt, meztelen testedre.

Egyedül, szobám sötétjében, letörölve szégyenletes könnyeimet.

_Miért teszed ezt velem, Angyalom?_

Miért létezik ekkora kín és nyomorúság a világon? Miért van ekkora fájdalom? Miért nem lehetsz az enyém, csakis az enyém, én édesem, én pedig a Tied? Miért van ez az _átkozott..._szégyenletes vágy, érzelem irántad, Angyalom?

Bőröd nedvességtől fénylik, lábaidat szégyenmentesen tárod szét, jobb és kényelmes hozzáférés reményében, fejed hátravetve, szemed csukva. Apró nyögések mutatják fokozódó élvezetedet.

A vér kibuggyan kínomban szétharapott számból, keveredik könnyeimmel, mezem még sebesebben mozog...

Szégyen, vágy, szeretet, utálat, fájdalom, gyöngédség, durvaság, vágy; undorító, szégyenletes vágy, mérhetetlen, elviselhetetlen önutálat... Szerelem... Látod, mit teszel velem, Angyalom? Belezavarodok és megőrülök ebbe a sokaságba.

Beleőrülök a kínba; semmi sem fogható ehhez a fájdalomhoz... ehhez a csípős, keserűs, szívszaggató, megkönnyebbült fájdalomhoz, mikor emberi gyarlóságom megmutatkozik. Feni rád a fogát. Én a vad, te pedig a préda - és hiába hajszollak, tudom, az egész eleve elveszett ügy.

Pihegek, figyellek, te _álnok _Angyal, ahogy utolsókat simítasz magadon.

Undorítóan tökéletes vagy, mondták már Neked? Nem csak, mint külsőleg... sokkal inkább, mint ember. És hiába vagyunk több millióan, sokan nem mondhatják el magukról, hogy _emberek._Én sem. De te... Te, Angyalom... igen. Te ember vagy, érző, tiszta, törékeny, és mégis oly erős, igazhitű ember. Én pedig nem tehetem meg, hogy bemocskollak téged.

Apró, halk nyögésed végigszáguld pulzáló férfiasságomon, fel a gerincemen, be a szívembe, majd onnan tovább eljutva összeszorítja a torkomat, és végül elér egészen szégyencseppeket könnyező szemembe.

_Miért teszed ezt velem, én Drága, Egyetlen Angyalom?_

Sírok, mint egy kisgyermek, mikor összerogyott vállakkal, szégyentől vörösödő arccal otthagylak, hagyva neked egyedüllétet.

_Miért... Miért teszed ezt velem, Angyalom?_

**~VÉGE~**


End file.
